Aventura en la gran manzana
by Marylouu
Summary: Rosalie consigue un nuevo trabajo en Nueva York. Tiene un departamento espectacular, pero todavia no conoce a su roommate comañera/o . Como se encuentran dos personas y se forma un lazo increible. One Shot cortito


Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creacion para entretenimiento de todos.

Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, pues libranos del plagio.

AMEN

Sin animos de ofensas al religioso

dejando claro que los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.....

espero que la disfruten

besosss

(N/A al final)

* * *

Aventura en la GRAN MANZANA

Recién mudada a la gran manzana, envuelta en una suave toalla de baño, caminó hacia su habitación. No era muy grande, pero eso si tenia un gran ventanal en la esquina del cuarto que daba a la calle. No le importaba por que estaba en el noveno piso, de un lado el central park y del otro otra torre departamento.

Decorado en blanco y negro, el departamento era un sueño. Ya llevaba una semana en aquel lugar, y se suponía que dentro de dos horas llegaría la persona con la que compartiría el departamento.

Según el arrendatario no tubo mucha platica con la chica que alquilo, pero dejo en claro que pagaría un año por adelantado y que un pariente suyo lo ocuparía. Seguís sin ninguna pista.

Con la toalla anudada sobre el pecho fue directo hacia el vestidor a buscar algo para ponerse. Encontró una remera musculosa de tiras, unos shorts de algodón, un conjunto de ropa interior y se dirigió al cuarto dejando en el camino la toalla.

A ella le encantaba la sensación de andar desnuda por su casa, y como estaba sola no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Se paro enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en el cuarto y comenzó a inspeccionarse, de frente de costado, curvándose, observando su piel blanca, cuando vio que en el reflejo detrás de ella parado en la puerta había alguien. Un hombre muy apuesto, grande y musculoso que tenia una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Al parecer él no se había percatado que lo había visto, y decidió aprovecharse de la situación.

Lentamente se encamino hacia la ventana e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante sacando su suave y firme trasero, apoyando las manos en la ventana.

- ¿Hay una linda vista no? – dijo en un tono bajo lleno de sensualidad, mientras se daba vuelta para encararlo.

El se quedo de piedra abriendo y cerrando la boca, como un pez, sin saber que decir. Se veía que estaba avergonzado.

- No tienes idea. – dijo sonriéndole y agrego – Mejor desde donde o estoy.

Sus miradas se encontraron, él la miraba con ojos de fuego, llenos de pasión y deseo. Se acerco unos pasos para ver como reaccionaba. Al ver que se quedaba en su lugar, sonriendo sensualmente, como invitándolo no lo resistió mas, y se abalanzo hacia ella, uniendo sus bocas en un beso desenfrenado.

Un gemido escapo de su boca al tomar en sus brazos a aquella mujer con figura de modelo, _tal vez lo es_, penso él mientras acariciaba su espalda, rozandola con la yema de sus dedos sientiendo como su piel raccionaba bajo su tacto.

Rose estaba en el septimo cielo, su cerebro no queria reaccionar, esos brazos fuertes musculosos que la estaban sosteniendo, el perfume, todo era una composición extremadamente sensual para ella, pero sus pulmones necesitaban aire. El beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- Así que vos vas a ser mi compañera, mi hermana me dijo que seria una chica, no una _femme fatale_ – le susurro al oído – Soy Emmet Cullen, a su servicio señorita. – dijo separándose de ella y haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía y la miraba a los ojos.

- Soy Rose – dijo mientras le tenida su mano y se acercaba a él como si de una presa de tratara, empujándolo con la mirada hasta que se topo con la cama y cayo sentado – encantada, ya que estas sentado ¿por qué no….?-

Emmet sin poder controlarse la tomo de la cadera y la atrajo hacia el, cayendo ambos en el colchón. Ella sentada sobre su hinchado miembro, al notarlo abrió los ojos, pero enseguida los entrecerró, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a sentir su centro gritando por atención.

Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Emmet, revelando el pecho mas hermoso q jamás haya visto es su vida. Musculoso, suave y bronceado fue degustando a besos y lamidas. Fue sacándole la camisa mientras se aferraba a sus brazos clavándole las uñas experimentando el mas sublime éxtasis.

El la apoyo en la cama suavemente mientras terminaba de sacarse la camisa y comenzaba a desabrocharse los jeans. Su erección estaba a más no poder, no le alcanzaban las manos para tocarla. Rozo sus hombros, su cuello. Fue bajando hasta sus senos, sintiendo la suave textura de ellos, viendo como sus pezones se oscurecían y se endurecían bajo sus manos. Paso por su ombligo hasta que llego a su húmedo centro, comenzó a jugar con su clítoris mientras que Rose se retorcía, su respiración se hacia mas pesada y bajos gemidos salían de su garganta.

Se besaban, se acariciaban. Rose tomo en sus manos la enorme erección de Emmet.

- Me estas volviendo loco, - le decía al oído - quiero hacerte mía, -mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el interior de Rose - quiero cojerte como nunca nadie te cojio antes. -

- Por favor, Emmet – pidio sintiendo fuego en su interior, sintiendo los hábiles dedos de el en su interior, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Su lengua se enredó una y otra vez en sus senos, succionando, mordisqueando, lamiendo. Sus respiraciones agitadas inundaron la habitación.

Rose estiro un brazo hasta la mesita de luz y saco preservativo del cajón superior con manos temblorosas y le dijo – Ponételo ya- jadeando y desesperada. No tuvo tiempo de acomodarse que el ya estaba guiando la ancha y palpitante cabeza del miembro en su interior de una sola estocada.

Abandonándose al éxtasis del momento ambos comenzaron una danza interminable balbuceando, gimiendo, gritando, besándose concentrados en el desenfrenado vaivén. El guió una de sus manos hasta el vientre plano de ella, pasando por su ombligo entrando en esa zona tan dulce, buscando el pequeño punto sensible, rozándolo con cada embestida. El ritmo fue bajando para que ambos disfrutaran de las sensaciones hasta que la explosión dentro de ellos fue inevítale.

Era increíble, ambos sabían que lo que había pasado en aquella habitación no fue solo sexo, y estaban asustados de dar a conocer sus pensamientos. Salio de ella con cuidado y se acostó a su lado. Había sido fuerte, potente, apasionado, profundo, tan intenso que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse abrazados besándose delicadamente. Intentando decir en esos besos todas las cosas que sentían.

Acunando su cara la miro a los ojos observando el dulce rostro que tenia frente a el y sonriendo le dijo – Al menos sabemos como pasar nuestro tiempo libre, espero que siempre me recibas de esta manera – beso su frente – bienvenido a casa – susurro sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al mundo de los sueños.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les guste, sigo teniendo un desborde de imaginación.

Tengo un problema no tenog bea por lo tanto no tengo a nadie q me corriga ni me aconseje, perdon intento releer las historias pero siempre se me escapa algo, besos y gracias por la comprension. en la semana actualizare DUELCES SUEÑOS.

chicas les pido por favor que me dejen algun review si no no tengo manera de saber que les gusta, si tengo que cambiar algo, osea veo que muchas entran leen, y me da pena por que es solo un minuto dejar un comentario.

por otro lado gracias a las que si me dejan, es importantisimo, antes cuando yo leia y veia las notas de autor, diciendo que era gratificante, mucho no le creia, pero de todas maneras como no me suponia gran esfruezo dejar un comentario lo hacia.

CHICAS AHORA LAS ENTIENDO!!!!!

en fin me alargue muchisimo.......ups!

Hasta la próxima!!!

DEJA UN COMENTARIO......


End file.
